


Oh To Be A Villain

by GG_Ladybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acting, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Heroes Day, He’s just playing Hawkmoth, High School, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), School Play, Theatre, Villain Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_Ladybug/pseuds/GG_Ladybug
Summary: When the school is selected to preform, they accept the opportunity. Adrien of course couldn’t risk being Chat Noir, lest he reveal his identity by accident. So what else could he take the role of instead? Design and tech had never been his thing. He didn’t like giving orders too. So what?Hey... didn’t he do one hell of a Hawkmoth impression though?OrIn which the school dabbles in theatre, and Adrien tries out villainy for it
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	1. Sign Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with a bout of writers block when this idea just worked its way into my head. So I might as well get my writer gears going again by kickstarting my inspiration with this!

''Collège Françoise Dupont decided that every class should do something for the Ladybug and Chat Noir appreciation ceremony for the Heroes’ Day coming up. We were determined to do something more extravagant then usual, and the planners have decided to allow us to organise a play about our resident heroes." Miss Bustier clapped cheerfully.

''That's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! When will that ever be worth my valuable time!" Chloe snapped right away. The teacher fixed her with a small glare in which the girl went back to inspecting her nails silently.

''Our play will be the last event of the entire celebration. Beginning right after the parade believe it or not! We was fortunate to get such an important part of it. Right by the Eiffel Tower itself like all mainstream performances. Paris itself will be watching, the news are set to cover it live. Your parents or guardians will be offered free front row seats if they so desire them. I hope we can all be on our best behaviour. The celebration is in six months, so we have plenty of time to put it together." She continued. Some of the class gasped and grinned at the chance while others panicked.

Alya raised her arm to get the teacher's attention. ''Will we do it according to a made script or are we to create it?" The brunette asked with hopeful eyes. "The school's students are meant to make it themselves. The team choosing script writers will do that. The teachers in every department will of course be here to supervise you! You’re not alone." Miss Bustier assured.

''Now every class is going to try out for the roles. So you might not get your first choice. I suggest that you put down several viable options for you just in case. As you leave, please collect your sign up sheet from the pile on my desk. We need them in by tutor period tomorrow morning. That way we can get into it as soon as possible. I believe the auditions will take place in the courtyard immediately after school tomorrow. Don’t be late.” She smiled, giving a pointed look in Marinette’s direction that made the whole class chuckle slightly.

“Class dismissed!" Right on cue, the bell rang to signify the end of the day. The walk out the grounds was filled with only talk of the coming play and what they are going to aim to be. Upon reaching the car, Adrien immediately began scanning through the page that held seeming endless types of roles. 

Adrien went straight to his room to make the best out of his time until he had to leave for the photoshoot tonight. "What do you think I should be Plagg?" He questioned, the pencil destined to fill in his role tapping on his chin thoughtfully.

His kwami sighed wistfully, nub hands pressed tiredly on his temples "You humans always actually want to be apart of these school plays for some cheese forsaken reason. But they're so boring, kid! It's three hours without food! I’d rather eat Bri then act in one!" He whined, swallowing another piece of Camembert.

"They’re fun! That and it’s about Ladybug and I! Isn’t that amazing!?! The whole of Paris will be watching! I’m sure even the world! What with the newscast and me being in it! My fans will all want to tune in. It will be great!" Adrien chirped excitedly. "You can call this amazing, but not a music video? You had a whole fit over that time! Humans make no sense with their contradictions. You kept saying that someone could discover your identity. What makes this any different?" The god blinked in annoyance.

The blonde rolled his eyes and playfully pushed the black kwami away with his index finger when he hovered near his eyes. "No one will discover my identity, buddy. I'm not going for Chat Noir's role anyway. Even if Alya and Nino were in my ear about how great I’d be."

"What role are you planning to get then?" He drew out. His Chosen frowned for a moment, scanning the list. “There’s so many. That’s the problem. That isn’t even counting the subsection in the actors lists.” He hummed.

Producer

Director

Playwright

Dramaturge

Scenic designer

Scenographer

Lighting designer

Costume designer

Set designer

Sound designer

Composer

Music director

Choreographer

Movement director

Main Cast: _____

Supporting Cast: _____

Bit Parts: _____

Extras: _____

Audio engineer

Backstage

Carpenter

Charge artist

Dancer

Electrician

Front of house manager

Lighting technician

Musician

Paint crew

Playbill writer

Production manager

Property master

Publicist

Scenic artist

Stagehands

Stage manager

Assistant Stage Manager

Technical director

Theatrical technician

Wardrobe supervisor

Artistic director

Theater manager

Director of production

Technical director

Costume director

Marketing director

Director of public relations

Director of audience services

Director of development

Director of special events

Dramaturge

Literary manager

Company manager

House manager

Usher

Ticketing agent

Crew chief

Stage Cleanup

Dresser

Stage crew

Fly crew

Light board operator

Spotlight operator

Grips

Call boy

After taking that in a few more times, he finally had the lightbulb moment he’d been searching for. It took only a few seconds to checking the main character section and write in the name of what he desired. The black kwami took one quick look at his Chosen's audition paper before letting out a short Latin string of curses. “I did not sign up for this.” Plagg whined.

"Come on, what's bad about Hawkmoth’s role in the play?" Adrien smiled while folding the paper to give in tomorrow. "Would you like me to start listing all of the bad things that Hawky has done and will do, or are you planning on being on time?" He huffed sarcastically.

The blonde rolled his eyes in amusement at that. "I know he's the antagonist, Plagg. But did you hear the other students on our way out? No one wants to take his role. The play can’t go on without it’s core villain.I don’t want to be compromised, so what better way then be the bad guy instead. Plus, I think I can do a pretty good impersonation." Adrien shrugged.

“So I’m going to have to live with you not only fishing about Ladybug for six months, but also you shouting lines like a tantrum throwing child?” Plagg grimaced before hugging a piece of cheese. “Only Camembert can save my soul now.” He pouted. Adrien let out a laugh at the antics, knowing that his kwami would sulk there for as long as he lived. “Come on. We have a photoshoot to get ready for.”


	2. Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien auditions for villainy... that didn’t sound quite right did it?

Waiting at the auditions straight after school had a crowded, but free effect on him. Really it was everything the blonde had hoped for with his first school production. Exactly like he’d seen on TV. The teachers were judging the students, but everyone waiting behind them still had some say in the verdict by the amount of cheers they gave the person on stage.

The script writers, set creators, costume designers, stage hands, choreographers and other work orientated roles had been already appointed early in the day during their lunch break. From he heard from Alya through the chatter, Marinette had gotten the acceptance notice for her first choice of costume designer within the hour of giving in her sign up sheet.

A few other fashionistas were going to be working alongside her. He could only assume they’d be from other classes since he couldn’t think of anyone from there’s that would go for that. She had been marked as the head designer. He could assume the girl acted in equal embarrassment and joy upon finding out she was going to be the one ordering people around as the boss. It would look brilliant on her resume though. Starling even.

Though he’d say it now, if he ever witnessed her shouting at some poor person over the the phone about fabrics, he’d unconditionally burst out laughing at the sight. The inevitable mental comparison he’d make of her and his father would send him off the rails in amusement.

His shoulder was shook slightly as Nino called his name. He immediately turned around to his his best friend in confusion. “You totally zoned out dude. They called you for backstage wait!” He prompted. Adrien startled and quickly grabbed the prompt script someone had given him earlier. It seemed to be a drafted up version of the recruitment speech. Probably made by those that could remember the conversation they had before the black out.

"Break a leg dude. But who are you even going for?” He questioned, to which the rest of his class that were standing with them nodded in agreement to the statement and question. "I picked Hawkmoth. I think no one else did, so I’m pretty sure I’ll get it no matter what." They looked at him in shock. Not even blinking an eye in their state.

"I've gotten the hero every time we have short plays in our class. So I thought why not I give the villain a shot?" He reasoned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay dude.” Nino worked out, though he could spot the slight hesitation in his tone. “I know I may not look like the part right now, but I think I can. Someone has to after all.” He grinned.

“Well good luck, model boy. Get your villain on.” Alya winked, pushing the boy towards the pathway. He followed the arrow signs until he was met with some of the students working backstage. He was sure that they were the same they’d be getting on the actual day too.

It was probably more chaotic then the main hall. While somehow quieter, there was an overlap of voices filling the room. All people practicing their lines to get the tone right. Wether that be an akuma or main character. He could already hear the cat puns. He physically twisted himself away from those actors before he accidentally corrected their deliveries.

Adrien had been there for ten minutes when he was called on by the backstage director. It was daunting as he walked to the x on the floor. Then the famous model in him returned full force and the fear was quenched. Really, he’d gone to events and spoken to larger crowds. So this, by all means, would be easy.

“Ah Mr Agreste! You are auditioning for...” Miss Bustier greeted happily before trailing off as she searched through the papers contents. “Hawkmoth?” She blinked in surprise, though she recovered quicker then the students behind her, he’d give her that. Was it all that shocking someone wanted to be the bad guy?

“My **_Adrikins_** playing the part of a worthless **_villain_**?!? But he was supposed to be **_my_** Chat Noir when I was casted as **_Ladybug_**!” Chloé cried out, fainting into the arms of Sabrina. Suddenly, being Chat Noir had never been so unappealing. He wouldn’t be able to stomach the simple idea of flirting with Chloé, let alone for three whole acts. 

“That aside, please begin. I will read the other lines so you’re timed correctly.” Miss Bustier broke through as Sabrina fanned her friend obediently. Of course, Chloé would still occasionally comment on the speed of it before continuing with her dramatic sulk.

The hall went silent. A first. Of course it would be him they did that for. Adrien cleared his throat, straightened his posture to air confidence and pulled out his best menacing voice as he stared at his lines. "A man that loved his job so much that he is devastated upon being fired? An easy target for my dear Akumas."

He formed an imaginary ball with his hands before opening it. "Fly away and evilise his broken heart!" Apparently his evil laugh was convincing enough to get some people to flinch rather harshly. He changed his tone to a softer, understanding one when Miss Bustier nodded.

"Marketer, I am Hawkmoth." He declared loudly, slipping a satisfied smile on his face. “You spent so much time trying to help them grow, but you’ve been betrayed upon their big break. I want to help you prove to them that you’re the greatest employee that has ever walked their halls. That is if you’re willing to help me I’m exchange.” He offered persuasively, voice almost purring.

“Yes Hawkmoth.” She worked out after a moment, clearly shocked by his performance in some sort of way. He didn’t question it as he barrelled on. The page went on for a few more minutes, skipping to different parts of an akuma attack. That being demands, threats, premature celebrations and instructions until it finally ended with the cursing of the heroes and a vow of vengeance. Adrien was pretty sure the man actually did that since he practically radiated basic TV show villain.

A few beats of silence passed before Marinette decided to stand up and clap at the act. Then followed by the rest of the school straight after. They probably just wasn’t sure if they should praise him for being so good at villainous acting or be concerned at first.

"How's my acting? Is it okay? I haven’t practiced much, so I can do better." Adrien asked with his normal radiant tone, a complete parallel to mere moments before. Miss Bustier cracked an awkward smile. "I hate to admit it, but you could easily convince me that you're Hawkmoth himself with that." He flashed his teacher a toothy grin. Actually, now he didn’t know if he should be concerned himself.

“Your amazing acting coupled with the fact we have no other contenders, you’ll take this role.” The headmaster congratulated. When he went home that night, the inevitable interrogation from his father about the extended absence after school was bound to happen. 

So he told them all about the Heroes’s day play and his chosen role as Hawkmoth. Gabriel, who had been sipping a glass of wine at the time of hearing the last part, choked. Why was him going for the villain role so shocking to everyone?!?


	3. The Art Of Bartisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel gets roped into teaching Adrien how to be Hawkmoth...

The preparations were in full swing. With the cast assigned and the jobs handed out, it was a case of waiting for the scripts for the actors. Then they could start rehearsing. Alya had scored a spot in the writing team, so he expected there to be a kiss at the end, there always was with her stories.

Until then, they'd been given rough character draft ups after creating a vague idea of what their story was going to be. It was personality, body language, skills and backstory they all had to get practicing to themselves. He felt like he could already do most the things on the list, but it was the last two he struggled with.

Firstly, he had to learn how to use Bartitsu. It also had the sword in it, but his fencing lessons meant that half was already down. However, cane fighting? No. Give him a staff and he'd be your black cat to fight with in crisis. A cane? You’d get everyone killed. The art of Bartitsu was completely foreign to him. Lastly, he had to play the continuous vigour right. The burning determination.

The character arch Alya had helped create or their resident villain was he had lost his wife in a tragic accident and that was why he wanted the miraculous. To bring her back to life. How he could play that desperation correctly was a mystery. He supposed he could harness the emotions of his mother, but he was playing the role of a grieving husband. Not a grieving son.

There was a stark contrast between the two. His mother may have been the one to be the world famous actor of the household with her own movie studio in her family name, but he'd picked up a thing or two in passing at her sets. Conduits could change the entire roll in a snap, and he didn't have a clue how he was going to pull off the ‘pretty much dead’ wife shtick.

Or at least he didn’t until he thought of the perfect person to teach him. Pacing nervously in front of the office door, he drew in a nervous breath and knocked with more confidence then he was currently feeling as he stepped in. "Uh father? Can I have a moment?" He questioned, eyes hopeful.

"Yes Adrien? I'm rather busy right now, so try and make it quick." Gabriel nodded where he was swiping away at his work station. "Ah well uh... it's for my school play." He commented, shuffling further in now he had the permission to continue. "I need you to help me act like Hawkmoth." Adrien requested. It was only when his father's head shot up in panic did he realise just how that sounded.

"N-No! Not like that! I'm not accusing you or anything! I didn't mean- no- it's because you know Bartitsu! I need to learn it for my role and how to play the feeling of losing a... wife. Sorry." He rushed out before trailing off slightly at the end upon realising how out of line that last bit was. Considering it was still a sore spot, it took longer than he expected for his father to answer.

He was half anticipating to be kicked out the office for crossing the boundary of suitable conversation. "I'll cancel your 6pm Chinese lessons until further notice so I can start teaching you everyday. You must follow my lead though. Or you'll get hurt trying." He agreed stiffly.

Eyes brightening, Adrien resisted the urge to run up and tackle the man in a hug. "Really?!? Thank you father!" He quickly dashed out the room and shut the door behind him before he could change his mind, leaving Gabriel and Nathalie alone again in the office.  
  


* * *

_"Does... he know?"_

_"I can't be sure, sir."_

_"This entire play is strangely specific to the circumstances, is it not?"_

_"Perhaps the Ladyblogger is that just good of an investigative journalist."_

_"He said Baritsu right? Maybe I should call her Sherlock if she is ever akumatised again."_

_"It's better then your other puns, I suppose."_

_"I'll take the time off record here to remind you that I am still your boss, Nathalie."_

_"Right. Sherlock is a brilliant idea given her deductive abilities, sir."_

_"Much better."_

* * *

  
Adrien didn't spend the rest of Saturday practically jumping on the soles of his feet from the excitement boiling in him. Definitely not. The photographer definitely didn't have to push him down by the shoulder at one point. Not at all. He definitely wasn't lying.

He totally was. He got to spend a whole two hours learning something with his father as the teacher. Two hours of actually new activity! He hadn't taken up a new hobby in forever. Fencing, Chinese, Piano and Karate classes got repetitive after so long, so it was about time he picked something else to spice it up.

Smoothing out the black judogi suit he was multi purposing for this, he exited his room and entered the ball room. He only just barely caught the cane that came flying to his face without warning from his experience as Chat Noir. "Good reflexes. I was expecting you to just dodge it honestly." His father hummed, hand still outstretched from throwing it.

"Can I maybe have a heads up next time?" He suggested, looking at the make shift weapon he was to be using. It was pretty similar to Hawkmoth's in shape and weight, the only difference being it was brown with a skull top. Probably the best they could order in so little time. He'd probably have a better one by tomorrow.

"Well then it wouldn't be a reflex test would it?" His father smirked. Okay, fair enough. Then it would just be catching one. "Where do we start?" Adrien broke through, spinning the cane around in a whipping motion. That's easy enough. He could do the theatrics like the back of his hand. It was the fighting he was concerned about.

"First, basics. Always learn both yours and your enemies preferred style before fighting. Hawkmoth's time without coming out in person before Heroes' Day? Not cowardice. Ingenious. He got the time to study the heroes and their weaknesses, while they couldn't do it the other way round. When you're in rehearsals, learn what your adversaries are doing from whoever has taught them how to mock fight. Experience is important both ways. Knowing if you're going against a practiced foe is good. Knowing if they know their own weapons? Even better. Nothing fails more than an uneducated soldier." He brandished, leaning on his own cane as he explained.

"Bartitsu is an eclectic martial art originally developed in our neighbours country, England, during the years 1898 and 1902. It's combines elements of boxing, jujitsu, cane fighting, and savate. You're proficient in all of these but cane fighting. Possibly the most important one. Your subsets will assist you in this however. You'll find it far easier to excel with those under your belt." Gabriel recited, watching as Adrien listener in carefully, clinging to every word uttered.

"Easy enough to remember. No? Next. Emotions. Don't, under any possible circumstance, let them get the better of you. Just like in other sports, it will make or break your performance. Detach yourself as best you can in battle, but stay determined and grounded. Don't loose sight of the goal, but don't become enamoured with it. Your not Narcissus and that isn't your reflection. Don't allow yourself to wither away before it like a fool when it was so close to your achievement." Since when was his father so good at euphemisms and metaphors?

"Achievement. Take your short celebrations where due. Even if it's seen as premature, any victory is a good victory. One more than before, and one more way to use it against the losers at a later date. Take that, and don't hesitate." So that explained Hawkmoth's tendency to celebrate early. Now it didn't seem quite so stupid.

"Remember that there are no rules in battle. While it helps to stick to certain guidelines, any move is a useful one in moments of great danger. Personally, I mix my own with street fighting and fencing. I suggest you do the same." He ordered. Nodding in affirmation, he quickly followed suit when his father raised his cane in a ready pose.

"Firstly, I'd like to see what you've got without any prior knowledge. Take what you already know from other sports and use them to the best if your abilities here." Adrien only lasted a minute before realising just how good his father was at this. Why you ask? He was already laying on the floor after being tripped up. “See. You underestimated me. Never do that. You can be proficient at any fighting style, yet still lose if you think they’re going to be an easy fight. You lower your own standards of battle.” He warned, helping him up by the hand. 

Adrien hummed in understanding, picking his own cane back up as he watched his father with a glint of awe. “Don’t look at me and see your father. Look at me and see a formidable opponent. When you practice fighting with the people playing Ladybug and Chat Noir, don’t see them as your classmates or teenagers. See them as the heroes themselves. Ladybug agreed to give them some tips since it’s for Heroes Day. So they’re going to be just as trained as you.” Gabriel suggested. “Now try again, but give it your all.” He repeated.

So he did


	4. Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien practices the villain’s body language with the assistance of Marinette, Alya and Nino

The rehearsal preparations were... daunting. It made the idea of the production far more real then a single conversation in school about it and practicing in the middle of the courtyard. He'd clearly underestimated just how big it was going to be. It made sense considering it was the main attraction of Heroes Day.

They were getting a grant for it, so the school could go all out on props, clothing, equipment and setting alike. The soundtrack team that Nino was apart of had already taken strides in their work, showing off the music selections and creations for certain parts and selective cues. His character Hawkmoth even had his own motif for whenever he came on stage. The different variations were called on for different moods.

The script was rather long and could probably be read like a Ladynoir fanfiction, yet brilliant in quality. Alya and the other writers had clearly poured their heart and soul into it by doing their research and inferencing. Ladybug and Chat Noir had their own civilian lives that they had to fulfil in dual with their heroic counterparts. They were actual people. It was rather charming to finally be seen in such a light.

News crews often criticised them for being late to akuma battles or overly emotional in certain fights. Perhaps this representation could knock some sense into them. It wasn't impossible for them to have a bad day once in a while.

Marinette and the budding designers under her command were just as brilliant. They hadn't even completed all the costumes just yet, but from what they'd been shown on all the racks, it was of a quality that could give his father a run for his money.

Chloé was, unsurprisingly, on makeup with Sabrina and some other stylists. They were the ones he got to talk to the most while they debated exactly how to style his hair for the big day. It was filled with lots of trial and error before Chloé could finally settle on a look she believed was 'handsome even if he was playing a horrible villain' as she so eloquently put it. The messy medium length slick back really did look alright on him. He wouldn't lie in that retrospect.

He also admitted that the initial readings were pretty boring given that it wasn't acting at all, it was literally just reciting the work in the same manner you'd use for an English literature assignment like Macbeth. It was vital none the less. Miss Bustier said something about memorising it all as quickly as possible. Max had then added that reading in multiple environments statistically made students more likely to render work as it will at always cater to their learning type.

Chat not being able to take off his ring until he gets a kiss from Ladybug was sending him into the stratosphere, and when he read that line for the class, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. The others followed closely behind. To say Alya had been proud of herself was an understatement.

His job was going to be easy, since the emotions he needed to convey were in the stage direction by the speaker name, it wasn't as though he'd have to look at the words and imply something. What he had to do was lined out already for him.

Mr Damocles had been the one to suggest they start reading their lines in character at home. Getting it all together by yourself in the mirror before trying to add in the other parts so it won't get confusing or overwhelming on the day. So, he digresses, anyone to set foot in the Agreste house was up for a surprise.

It was either practicing Baritsu outside of the lessons with his father via a fighting doll he usually used as a target in karate, watching videos of confrontations he'd had with the villains as a reminder to attempt a copy of their body language, or shouted lines that reverberated through the halls that seemed to be convincing enough.

How did he know that last part? Well when he went to get some water as he said his lines along the way to their kitchen, the maid had paled and dropped the vase she was cleaning upon hearing ' _Hello Mademoiselle, I'm Hawkmoth._ ' in that low persuasive tone. She'd laughed it off at her silliness, and he couldn't help the blush that crept on his face at her complimenting his ability.

He needed someone to practice the body language still. He could only do so much to himself in thin air. He’d never be able to naturally find a good position and flow without a good reference. It wouldn’t look right if he was stiff on the day. However the hour he'd signed out the props for was unfortunately one where the girl, Isabelle, was ill. So he needed to find a surrogate until then.

"Ah! Hey Marinette! I was hoping to ask you something!" He caught up after Science class disbanded and they headed for the cafeteria. The raven haired girl seemed to freeze until Alya nudged her on the shoulder. "A-Adrien! Of plorse! No wait- of course! I meant of course! Stupid mouth always making mistakes and stiff- soff- STUFF! I'll just stop talking now and let you speak." She offered.

Adrien smiled at her usual nervousness. "The girl that accepted to play my partner is off sick today. I was hoping to practice using all this with someone so I get holding my weapon and someone else right. We've got the same ratio height difference as Hawkmoth and Mayura, so you'd be the perfect person to do it with! Do you mind? You can say no if you're busy. My father let me have lunch recess here today rather then at home, so I thought this would be the best time for us to do it if we could rather then waste it." He questioned politely, pulling out the fan from his bag.

"I-Uh-" She stuttered, and her friend laughed, pushing the stammering form forward lightly on the back. "Go girl! It's not like we had any plans today. Besides, this is going to be too good to not watch. Plus it gives me something to put on my blog." Alya encouraged.

Marinette took the fan from his hand with some hesitation, lingering for a moment before pulling it towards her. "Come on dude and dudettes. Let's steal the empty classroom before anyone else can." Nino cheered.

Now he was leaning over Marinette showing her how to work the contraption as the other two filmed from the sidelines with goofy smiles on their faces. "Okay, so your hand rests here when it’s open. A thumb over that button right there at the base of the rivet. That activates the walkie talkie Max and Markov wired in to the fabric. There's a small speaker on the middle stick so you can hear what I say when I open the top of my cane, and you have a small microphone just on the ribs so I can hear you back. It's pretty simple to understand once you get the hang of it. Besides, you don’t really have to use it, you just have to know how to hold it today." He explained, pointing to the relative parts.

"O-okay. Do I have to like hold it far away or.." She trailed off in uncertainty. "Oh no. By your side unless we practice a talking pose. They made it pretty close range rather then far, that way we don't get any feedback from the audience. So if me and Isabelle need to talk, she’d cover her mouth with the fan like Mayura does. You can do either. It will be fine." He agreed.

Marinette still looked rather unsure. "Alya, do you mind moving me around so it’s right? Given that you're the expert and all, I could use an outside eye to move me where you think Hawkmoth would be past what I think." He didn't even need to question that apparently, since she had already offhanding the filming to Nino and striding over.

"Oh, Marinette, I forgot to say. Do you mind if I put my hands on you? Hawkmoth's rather... I guess touch starved is the way to explain it? If you've ever watched some CCTV footage they play on the news after attacks, it looks like he's constantly trying to be close to Mayura in some way. That and catching her. They're theorising she might be sick, so I've got to play worried support too." Adrien asked after whipping the cane around through the air idly.

Could a girl look like she was melting or had he just broken her somehow? "S-Sure." She squeaked. Alya swooped over and was already pulling him forwards to drape an arm onto Marinette's shoulder. "You've gotta let your guard down, Adrien. You're safe so you don't need your shoulder squared ready for an attack. Your cane will either hang by your side or in the crook of your arm. Relax, but still show off a bit. You’re confident still, but more reigned in showing it. You're trying to impress her, but still show weakness. You trust her with your secret. With your life." Alya rattled.

He fixed his posture with a grateful smile. "Same for you, Mari. No more tensing! And no rigid joints like you’re clumsy! A peacock is graceful, right? So the miraculous holder is too. Adrien can’t get it right if his subject isn’t in place for him. Breathe and let your limbs flow down rather then be forced." She clapped.

Marinette babbled something that vaguely sounded like offence before taking a deep breath in and relaxing into his hold, the red tinge in her face becoming deeper. "It’s like looking into a villain mirror!" Nino cheered from the sideline.

“Mayura usually moves away first. Hawkmoth pulls back a few moments after. Not long enough for it to be obvious though, just enough to be noticeable.” Alya added after a second of thought. Marinette seemed to get the gist and turned out his grip as though walking away.

He let his hands stay where they were in the air for a beating moment before bringing them down casually and following using the walk he’d refined at home. “Man, boy really got his Hawkmoth steps down to a tee huh?” Alya whistled. Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s really not that hard. He walks like the catwalk I do at shows. I think there was one night I considered him having been a model in the 90’s when I was practicing his speech patterns. If he’s not, then he has a model’s etiquette for no reason except to be extra.” He explained.

“ _Ooh_ 90’s model Hawkmoth. That’s a theory I could get behind. What better stage successor then boy model himself, Adrien Agreste? He would be so proud. Maybe he might treat us by not sending out an akuma today.” The reporter joked, garnering a laugh out of the other three. “I doubt he’s in all that fashion industry, babe. Have you seen his costume?” Nino blanched.

“Actually the costume is alright.” Adrien called out. “The transformation is pretty much just a peak lapelled suit. That and his mask is like the only half decent disguise out of all the heroes should magic not be obscuring who they are. A domino mask has no practicality. A cowl does. It instils fear. The colour scheme is pretty good too. Purple, black and silver are all complementary. By all fashion means, it’s actually rather well done.” He explained for them.

Nino grinned and Adrien could already see the joke beginning in his mind. “Man. It’s a suit only a true villain could love.” He sighed dramatically. “Of course. What holder would I be if I didn’t consider the _miraculous_?” Adrien quipped back, making the others come to a halt. “Did you-“

“Pun? Yes. Hawkmoth does it like... _a lot_. I think I know enough butterfly jokes to build a cocoon made solely of words by now.”


End file.
